


Frank/James podfic cover art

by aethel



Series: Bandom Big Bang contributions [5]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Reggie and the Full Effect
Genre: Bandom Big Bang, Bandom Big Bang 2017, Gen, M/M, Podfic Cover Art, Werewolves, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: aethel's cover art for dapatty's BBB 2017 podfics: gohere to listen to them!





	Frank/James podfic cover art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Because Werewolves or Something: A Frank/Dewees Podbook Compilation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333789) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty). 



> image source for the manor house is [here](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zalenieki_manor_house_-_Igors_Jefimovs_-_Panoramio.jpg)  
> image source for the wolves is [Wolves at Our Door/Living with Wolves](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wolves_at_Our_Door)

  


  



End file.
